


rather take coffee than compliments

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: With some persuasion, Russell stays the night at Kantera’s shop.





	

Time gets away from Russell when he’s talking to the doctor.

He can’t help it. Kantera has so many tales to tell about his homeland, a country so different from the one he’s familiar with… He relates old legends that hold Russell’s interest almost as much as the games he plays.

Kantera never seems to run out of stories, nor does he ever seem to mind telling another one.

He does, however, glance at the clock. “My, it’s getting quite late. If you mean to return home tonight, you ought to leave soon.”

Russell sets down his cup of tea. He can’t hide the disappointment on his face. Spending time with Kantera is infinitely more appealing than going back to his home and his parents.

Seeing that expression, Kantera adds, “But perhaps it’s too late to send you home after all. These streets are not the safest at night… so perhaps you’d prefer to return home in the morning?”

Russell pauses, before saying, “Where else would I sleep?”

“Here, of course,” Kantera says, and covers his chuckle with his sleeve when Russell stares at him in shock. “‘Tis not so strange, is it? I cannot offer much in the way of luxurious accommodations, but I have an extra mattress… and I do provide complimentary breakfast.”

“...What do you want?” Russell asks, eyes narrowing slightly. “If you want to be paid…”

“Nothing of the sort. I simply wish for you to avoid walking those dangerous streets alone tonight. And, well…” Kantera’s expression softens into something like sympathy. “From what you’ve told me about your home, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind avoiding that for one night, as well.”

It’s true. Almost anything sounds better than going back to his house. If Kantera really is offering this just to be kind, then…

“...Thank you, doctor. I’ll try not to bother you,” Russell says.

“You’ll be no trouble at all,” Kantera replies. “I’ll pull out the other bed.”

Russell has never slept in a bed this low to the ground - it seems like it’s little more than a mattress on a box spring. But that’s why Kantera can keep it in storage so easily, so Russell won’t complain even if it feels weird.

“Do you need more blankets? Less blankets? More pillows, less pillows?” Kantera asks.

Kantera’s fretting is almost funny to Russell, and he closes his eyes, satisfied. “I’m okay like this,” he says. “Goodnight, doctor.”

“Goodnight, Russell. Pleasant dreams.” Kantera slips into the room’s other bed.

While suspicion and his usual tension are enough to keep Russell awake for a bit, eventually he drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

He wakes up to the smell of grilled fish and miso soup. Kantera has gotten up before him, and is humming cheerily in the small kitchen.

“Good morning, Russell,” he says, when he notices Russell stirring. “You sleep in even longer than I do.”

Russell rubs his eyes. “Good morning, doctor. I’ll get out of your way-”

“I absolutely insist that you at least stay for breakfast,” says Kantera, firmly.

...Well, that’s that.

It’s not the best breakfast Russell has ever had (Kantera’s cooking is thoroughly average), but it’s a lot better than the cereal and toast his breakfasts usually consist of, and he didn’t have to pay for it, so there’s nothing for him to complain about. Russell helps wash the dishes afterwards, then says, finally, “Thank you for having me over. I think I’d better go home now.”

“I knew you’d have to eventually, but…” Kantera reaches out and clasps Russell’s shoulder, gently. “It was a pleasure to have you. Come back any time you wish.”


End file.
